transformers_frontier_roblox_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
The 2nd Battle of Autobot City
The 2nd Battle of Autobot City portrays one of the most toughest battles faced by the Autobots. Starscream and his Decepticons launch a surprise attack on the city in an effort to steal the Autobots' Energon stockpiles for themselves while Death Blade directly attacks the Autobots to destroy the Matrix of Leadership, in the process causing mass destruction to the city and ultimately rendering it uninhabitable and in ruins. Its aftermath spins out to events leading toward the return of Megatronus Prime and the subsequent rebirth of Optimus Prime. It also serves as an arc to write Speedimus Prime and his comrades Sonar and Megatron out of the roleplay. The battle that took place also contributed to the Others' foundation of an army to wage a public war on both the Humans and the Transformers. Synopsis Prelude Starscream laments about the amount of Energon they have remaining following the events of Bio-Blast's recent attack on Earth, and decides that they will steal the Energon from the Autobots by launching a surprise attack on Autobot City, using all their forces to crush the resistance the Autobots will no doubt provide. Scrapper points out the problem that the Autobots not only have a Prime on their side, but the Decepticons' former leader, Megatron, as well. Starscream is determined however, vowing that none of them will matter once the attack begins. Olivia Holt is on a routine patrol with Goldbug when the bounty hunter Fracture attacks the city's sub-generators, knocking power out to the whole city. The rest of the Decepticons assembled by Starscream descend upon the city, laying waste to the Autobots inhabiting it. With the Autobots distracted, Death Blade seizes the opportunity to take the Autobots by surprise and destroy the Matrix of Leadership, carried inside of Speedimus Prime, who oversees defense of the city. Phase One As the attack on Autobot City begins, Olivia and Goldbug barely survive an ambush by Lockdown and Ouja, retreating to the city. Speedimus tasks Hound with transforming Autobot City to battle mode and orders Megatron to make contact with the Dinobots for reinforcements while he alerts the unaware Autobots to the attack. Underbite is one of the first to notice Death Blade's Chaos Empire descending on the city's rear flank, and wonders if this is part of Starscream's plans. Starscream himself attempts to prevent Olivia and Goldbug from getting inside the city, but is unsuccessful. Speedimus manages to rally the Autobots to defend the city, however, Death Blade's relentless onslaught kills Hound after the Autobot succeeds in transforming Autobot City to battle mode. Megatron sends out the SOS to the Dinobots, but Fracture and his Mini-Cons Airazor and Divebomb cut him off, resulting in a confrontation. The Aerialbots arrive to help backup the Autobots in the wake of the Stunticons' rampage. Phase Two As the Aerialbots openingly thwart the Decepticons' attacks, Sixfire enters the fray: using five of his eighteen alternate modes to shoot them down under Starscream's command. Megatron is able to fend off Fracture and his minions, while Death Blade's assault destroys several of the city's turrets. Starscream and his Decepticons overpower many Autobots, leaving death and destruction in their wake. Olivia and Goldbug rejoin Sonar and Yats, where the duo witness the transformation of Devastator. As the combiner proceeds to smash through the city's last line of defense, Yats powers up the Axiom Gun to fight back. The Axiom Gun only succeeds in driving Starscream and the others into seeking cover, but Devastator retaliates by throwing the steel door their way, taking the gun out of commission. Grimlock and the rest of the Dinobots arrive shortly later in time to take on Devastator, though they are quickly overpowered by the sheer brute strength of the combiner. But even so, the three sides were so evenly matched that the battle continued over the course of the remainder of that day and throughout the night. Phase Three However, Autobot City could not hold out forever; by the next morning Autobot defenses had been broken by relentless Decepticon assaults, and the likelihood of a mass slaughter was high. It was at this crucial point that Megatron challenged Starscream, with some success, but was unable to prevent the Decepticons' advance into Autobot City. The task fell to Speedimus Prime, who made a heroic solo frontal assault against the massed firepower of the most elite members of the Decepticon forces. In truck form, he mowed down Dragitron and Thunderhoof and nearly Clampdown, before transforming to robot mode and using his blaster to singlehandedly blast the Decepticons Motormaster, Underbite, Steeljaw, Wildrider, Fracture and Lockdown, fighting his way to engage Starscream in what he assured the Decepticon Leader would be their final battle. The battle between the two leaders was brief and intense, but resulted in a seeming-victory for Prime. Before the battle could be drawn to a close, Death Blade himself touched down, the brief distraction all it took for Starscream to call a withdraw. Death Blade vowed that on this very day he would see personally that the Matrix of Leadership was destroyed, to which Speedimus told him that day would never come. A new battle ensued then and there as the Autobots fought Death Blade's forces to a stand-still, leaving only the two Leaders to fight. Through the power of the Matrix, Speedimus was able to overpower Death Blade and incapacitate him. Death Blade then told the Prime that he would never truly save Earth, warning him that something terrible would soon be on its way to Earth. Death Blade then launches one final assault on the Leader of the Autobots, aiming to destroy the Matrix. Speedimus retaliates against this by unleashing the power of the Matrix and seemingly destroying Death Blade. With their leader presumed dead, the remainder of Death Blade's legion fled from Earth. Aftermath Large numbers of Autobots and Decepticons had either been terminated or wounded as a result of the battle. Hound, Sunstreaker, Wildrider and presumably Death Blade were among the casualties. With the realization that there was indeed something coming, the mighty Speedimus Prime resolved to leave Earth in search of the supposed invader and was joined by Megatron and Sonar, an act that would leave Goldbug in command of the Autobots. The Bio-Blast Wars would be the next major Transformers battle, it's events spinning directly out of the 2nd Battle of Autobot City. Notes and Trivia *First appearance of Sixfire. *Last appearance of Hound. *Last appearance of Sunstreaker. *Last appearance of Wildrider. *Last appearance of Speedimus Prime. *Last appearance of Sonar. *This marks the beginning of Goldbug's responsibility as Leader of the Autobots. *Despite his promise to return, Speedimus Prime did not return in the course of the Frontier storyline. *Despite having left with Speedimus, Megatron later returns to Earth, having been ordered to rejoin the Autobots by Speedimus, who believed they would require help. *Sixfire is only present for one part of the battle.